Since You've Been Gone
by QuietlyInsane
Summary: Sesshoumaru's twin sister Nayhoumaru has returned from her 50 year journey across Asia and attempts to mend the wounds in her brothers less than perfect relationship. name pronounced Naioomaaroo
1. We Meet Again

**Since You've Been Gone**

**Chapter 1**

Something had been bothering Inuyasha for days now. He was quieter than usual, and often appeared to be in deep thought. When asked what was troubling him, the question would take some time to reach Inuyasha's dog-like ears.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome asked for the hundredth time, "What's wrong?"

The half demon took a minute to answer," What, nothing's wrong, why don't you mind your own business!"

"Well you don't have to snap at me!" Kagome yelled back.

"Oh, no here they go again." Sango said quietly to Mirokou. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Nothing is wrong, just leave me alone!" Inuyasha replied hoping to end this argument.

"Fine then, excuse me for being concerned." Kagome replied impatiently, getting onto her bike and pedaling ahead. Inuyasha slowed his pace, until he was well behind his companions.

"After all these years," Inuyasha mused to himself, "Have you returned, Nay?"

Meanwhile, some few miles away, Sesshoumaru was thinking the same thing.

"I never expected her to return, she has been gone for 51 years." The pale dog-demon thought to himself, slowly making his way to a nearby stream. Noticing his master's disturbance, Jakan inquired what was troubling his Lord.

"What is troubling you, my Lord?"

"I believe Nayhoumaru has returned." Sesshoumaru replied coolly.

Gasping slightly Jakan exclaimed, "My Lady Nayhoumaru has returned!" Excitedly he asked, "When will we meet up with her?"

"How should I know, I am not my sister's keeper." Sesshoumaru replied. Seeing that response as a cue to drop the subject, Jakan ran ahead to where Rin was happily picking flowers along the stream. Glancing down at the young mortal child, Sesshoumaru told her to pick some of those flowers for Nayhoumaru's arrival.

"Who is Nayhoumaru my Lord?" Rin asked innocently.

"She is my twin sister." Sesshoumaru replied.

"You have a twin sister Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin inquired,

"Where has she been?"

Sitting down against a nearby tree he answered patiently," Nayhoumaru has been on a journey to lands past our own, now, why don't you catch us some fish."

"Yes of course my Lord." Rin responded, bowing slightly and took off skipping towards the stream where Jakan had already been attempting to catch some of what his Lord had requested.

"I'm home." Nayhoumaru thought soothingly to herself when she caught the scent of her twin and younger brother. Kicking her foot back into the white stallion she was riding, she took off in a gallop in the direction of her twin's scent. The wind tossed her long silver hair back and she ran her fingers through her long tendrils. Galloping over a small brook, she pulled back the reins of the stallion. "There's a young mortal child with him." Nayhoumaru thought in confusion as she picked up the sent of a human girl intertwined with Sesshoumaru's.

Deciding to contemplate this at another time she commanded the stallion to continue in the same direction it had been going in at gallop speed. She placed her hand inside her kimono and felt to make sure that the jewel shard that she had obtained in China was still in her possession. Sure in the knowledge that it was still where she had placed it, she pulled back the reins slightly and continued in the direction of her twin at a trot. "I will see you soon brother." She thought to herself, smiling slightly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly, rotating her pedals backwards, bringing the bike to a stop.

"What is it now Kagome?" Inuyasha replied, still miffed about earlier and at the delay in their travels.

Ignoring his rudeness Kagome stated, "I sense a sacred jewel shard!"

The company decided this was the time to pick up speed. Kirara transformed into her large cat demon form while Sango, Shippo and Mirokou climbed on her back and Inuyasha pick up his pace to match Kagome's.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha inquired, ready for a battle. They hadn't seen an enemy in days and he needed to blow off some steam.

"It's about a mile away and its moving fast!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Nay, is that you?" Inuyasha thought." And why do you have a shard of the Shikon Jewel?"

"There!" Kagome stated, pointing an accusing finger at a figure up ahead, riding on a white stallion.

As the horse drew closer, its rider came into view. They all stopped dead in their tracks. Sitting before them, a top a gorgeous pure white stallion, was a fair skinned female dog demon, in an almost identical kimono to Sesshoumaru's except for a few major differences. The kimono was the same as Sesshoumaru's up until the waist where the sash was orange and blue instead of yellow and blue. Instead of long, loose fitting pants, there was a skirt with a long slit on each side extending from her ankles to her waist, fully exposing her long muscular legs. Black shoes similar to Sesshoumaru's were place on her feet. However, the material used to craft them extended up to her knees wrapping around her lower legs, exposing the demon marking's similar to those on her face and wrists, on her upper thighs. The female dog demon also possessed the same fur boa as Sesshoumaru. They also noticed that she, unlike Sesshoumaru, did not posses a sword. The demon was the first to speak.

"Inu!" she exclaimed, "I did not believe that I would run into you this soon!" She was obviously delighted to see Inuyasha.

She displayed a broad smile and waited for his response. All Inyasha could do was stand there staring at his long lost sister mouth agape.


	2. A Successful Journey

**Chapter 2**

After a few minutes of awkward silence and no one making a move, Nayhoumaru decided to speak.

"Well, it was lovely talking to you, but I must be off." She kicked into her horse's side and took off at a gallop. Making her way past the group, she called back to Inuyasha.

"I will see you again in a few days!" And with that she was gone.

"Who was that Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping of Kirara's back and running over to Inuyasha. "She looked just like Sesshoumaru!"

"No kidding Shippo, considering that she's his twin sister." Inuyasha snapped back and began to walk in the opposite direction from where his sister has gone.

"His twin sister?" Sango inquired, "You never told us that you had an older sister, Inuyasha."

"Maybe it's a sore subject for him…" Mirokou offered, attempting to defend Inuyasha's actions, though he wasn't sure why.

"I don't know why it would be a sore subject for him," Kagome piped up, "She was obviously happy to see him, and she didn't try to kill him…"

"Maybe she's been gone for a while." Said Shippo, "She hasn't been with Sesshoumaru whenever we see him."

"You know, I'm right here," Inuyasha said angrily, "You could just ask me!"

"Well, fine, please divulge us with the information on Sesshoumaru's twin sister." Mirokou stated sitting down in the open field to their left.

The others followed. Mirokou felt that this was going to be a long story. Feeling defeated, Inuyasha sat down with them and began to tell them what they wanted to know.

"I'm impressed," Nayhoumaru thought as she galloped away from her younger brother. "He made friends."

Making her way to where Sesshoumaru, she galloped up a large hill and pulled back the reigns of her stallion. A soft breeze picked up, rustling the tall grass. Nayhoumaru inhaled deeply. "It's been a while."

She grinned broadly and surveyed her surroundings. Just bellow her to her left was a crisp clear stream. In the stream, attempting to catch some fish was a young mortal child. "This is the child that is traveling with my brother." She thought when she picked up her scent.

Pulling on the left teal colored reign, Nayhoumaru made her way down the hill towards the stream. She leapt off the horse onto a rock in the middle of the stream. Rin jumped back started, loosing the fish that she had been trying so hard to catch. Nayhoumaru bent down and thrust her hand into the stream and immediately caught the fish that had gotten away from Rin. Smiling, holding on the rather large struggling fish, she lifted Rin out of the stream and handed her the now motionless fish.

"I'm sorry child, did I startle you?" Nayhoumaru apologized and placed Rin down in front of her on the bank of the stream.

"Yes, but its okay." Rin replied simply, showing no signs of fear or surprise. "Thank you for catching the fish for me, are you Lady Nayhoumaru?"

Slightly puzzled by her abrupt change of subject and calmness she replied," Yes, yes I am, have you been traveling, with, Sesshoumaru?"

Nodding Rin said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, Jakan and I have been traveling together."

Even more puzzled, Nayhoumaru suggested that they go and bring their catch back to where Sesshoumaru and Jakan were. Nayhoumaru took hold of the stallion's reigns and walked back over to where Rin was standing. Grinning broadly, Rin lead Lady Nayhoumaru, by the hand, back to where her Lord stood at the bank of the river, watching Jakan attempt to capture the fish swimming by.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said happily, "Lady Nayhoumaru is here, and she helped me catch this big fish in the stream!"

Turning his head in Nayhoumaru's direction and giving his sister no sign of any kind of emotion Sesshoumaru replied, "I am glad to see that you are alive and well."

"Not even a little smile for me Sesshy?" Nayhoumaru replied with a small giggle. She swiftly made her way over to her brother and attempted to embrace him. Showing a faint glimmer of surprise on his apathetic face, Sesshoumaru returned the embrace, much to the surprise of Jakan, who had given up trying the catch fish when he saw the massive size of the fish his Lady caught. Rin simply smiled. The twins ended their brief display of love and sat down against a nearby tree.

"Jakan, prepare a cooking fire." The male demon dog commanded.

"And attend to my stallion." The female twin added.

"Yes, my Lord and Lady." Jakan replied with a bow and ran off the get some firewood.

"Was your journey successful?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Yes, I would say so." Nayhoumaru replied reaching into her kimono and took out a small seed.

Raising his eyebrow slightly, Sesshoumaru waited for some kind of demonstration. Rin looked curious and sat down next to Lady Nayhoumaru, to get a better look.

"What is that?" Rin asked innocently.

"It's a rose seed." And with that, the seed began to glow a brilliant blue and grew from a seed into a full bloomed rose.

Gasping Rin said in wonder, "It's so beautiful!"

Even Sesshoumaru looked slightly impressed, "Where did you obtain that ability?"

"China." She replied, "I came across a rose garden that was being attended by monks. They did not seem frightened of me so I asked the head monk if these flowers had any special abilities. He said that with the proper training they did. He agreed to teach me his plant bending abilities."

"Can you do anything else?" Rin asked, not taking her gaze of the brilliant red rose.

"Yes, I can control any plant life as I see fit." Nayhoumaru replied.

Sesshoumaru, still looking slightly impressed, said, "Care to give a demonstration?"

Smiling Nayhoumaru replied, "I already have." And with that her hand began to glow the same brilliant blue as before. Sesshoumaru and Rin turned around and they saw Jakan bound by creeping vines, hanging upside down, his mouth covered.

"Impressive." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Master Jakan!" Rin exclaimed running over to the toad like creature who was struggling to break free.

"Calm down Jakan, the more you move the tighter the vines become." Nayhoumaru said gently releasing him, up right, back down on the ground. At this time night began to fall.

"So your journey for more power was successful then." Sesshoumaru concluded turning back to his sister.

"I would say so." Nayhoumaru replied.

Hope ya liked it! please review!


End file.
